The industry producing products in reinforced plastic today have great demands of improving both the internal and external environment, and for this to be possible the emissions of styrene have to be reduced.
One way to achieve this is to improve previously used production methods or offer new such methods. The application of plastic material traditionally is carried out by spraying and rolling or by manual application, and by filling and inlay of reinforcement fabric or mats and distance material.
Production by spraying and laying up is carried out preferably in conventional spray boxes, which demand large air flows. This in turn results in a large heating demand, which leads to high heating costs and problems finding sufficiently low cost gas purifier plants.
One object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing large plastic objects in a simple and reliable way.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing plastic components which is substantially harmless to the environment.
Yet another object is to provide a method for producing plastic components that is energy efficient.
The present invention comprises a method and apparatus for producing plastic components with minimal escape of harmful substances into the environment. The apparatus includes a casing placed over a hollow body form. The casing includes a cover which defines an opening having an adjustable size and position. The opening provides access into the body form so that reinforced plastics may be applied therein. The size of the opening may be minimized to reduce the amount of harmful substances, such as styrene, escaping from the body form. The position of the opening relative to the body form is adjustable to provide a convenient access into the body form when reinforced plastics are applied therein.